secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Embers
Phoenix Embers Army PE: Faction, Cluster, Army The Phoenix Embers Army is part of the Iron Symphony and resides on the Babylon Estate, with their base on Sub Lupina. Founder and leader is Laurina Hawks, with the title "Grandmaster" but mostly called "Commander". Phoenix Embers is an international army with troopers from Germany, US, GB, Italy, Brasilia and Ecuador. The main language is german, since the majority of the cluster members are german, but to use translators for courtsey is a duty. The training level for recruits is high but to solve in a very short time. The parcours in the sky of Sub Lupina is one of the hardest ever seen in Second Life. Phoenix Embers consider themselves as "knights" with a dedicated behaviour bound to ethical principles. The troup is small by number but fights very effectively with astonishing results. Armor and Weaponry are self builded; every new trooper will be provided with everything of the gear he needs. For communication they use the TS3 system with their own channel. History of the Phoenix Embers Phoenix Embers was found in early 2005 as a Faction within the MMORPG "The Matrix Online" by Laurina, Sertre, Galicia and Gavrael with Laurina as their leader. The faction grew fast and obtained highly reputated and held contact to the Live Events group of MxO. During the high times of the game between 2005 and 2006 the community of Phoenix Embers was huge and used a comprehensive Website and Forum for communication. In 2007 Laurina Hawks founded a second dependance of the Phoenix Embers within Second Life. In the early stages the group was quite dedicated to Matrix themed Roleplay, but also served as a skilled security group. Their main interest in those times were katana fighting and fencing within the second life samurai traditions. Later Laurina Hawks implemented her own roleplay named "The Simulacron" on the three regions of the Metaworlds Estate: Sub Lupina, Downtown Babylon and Shrouded Isle. More "Clusters" like Aeternus, Draconis and the Juggs were evolving. Supported by a nearby community gateway (City of Frankfurt), the Simulacron Roleplay and especially the Phoenix Embers grew up to a reputated and strong gaming group with lots of influence. Combat Training and Katana fights took place every day and belonging to the Phoenix Embers was an honor not easily to achieve. During 2007 and 2008 the Simulacron Community created a vivid lifetime on Sub Lupina and the supporting regions, dominated by roleplay combats, tournaments and life events, wich often endured over weeks or months. 2009 the decision came to use DCS2 as a combat and roleplay system since their own system P.O.P.E. was still in development. The majority of the community members refused to use the DCS2 system since, it was too complicated and showed up too much glitches. In octobre 2009 Laurina decided to join the second life combat community with opening the sim to Linden Damage and shape the entire group to a respective Army.LH-PE 11:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Allies: Alliance Navy Merczateers Bloodline Ordo Homepage of the Phoenix Embers Category:Military Groups